1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of electrical discharge reactors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical discharge reactors are used in ozone generators, UV disinfection devices, and pollution control devices. An example is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,132,692, which is not admitted to being prior art by its mention in this Background section. Some of the different types of electrical discharges include glow, corona, and dielectric barrier discharge.
Some of the common parts of dielectric barrier discharge reactors include a high voltage electrode, which is usually a wire or thin rod. This is disposed inside a tube that is typically made of glass or fused quartz. The tube forms the dielectric barrier. The inside of the tube may be filled with a gas, air, or a vacuum.
Reactors are made by providing a plurality of tube and electrode assemblies physically and electrically connected to plates. In the past, the electrode assemblies were capped with a metal cap on one end and secured to the plate with an extension and a screw. The electrode wire sticks out the end of the cap, and can be secured by welding.
This configuration has several disadvantages. First, centering the electrode assembly is not assured, and misalignment is possible. It is also difficult to secure the screws if there are many electrode assemblies close together. The electrode must make a sharp bend, which may damage it. Furthermore, the sharp end of the wire and corners of the cap might generate corona, which must be avoided. The tube seal is also susceptible to damage from vibration and rough handling. Finally, the old configuration does not allow for thermal expansion. These disadvantages tend to cause breakage and failure of the electrode.
What is needed, therefore, is an electrode cap for an electrical discharge reactor that is easy to install, assures proper alignment, inhibits corona, provides some cushion to avoid damages, and permits thermal expansion.